<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something isn't right by Uncle_Cinnamon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585372">Something isn't right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon'>Uncle_Cinnamon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bowser and E Gadd say fuck, F/M, Luigi tries his best, Mario is a good bro, Sad stuff :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luigi &amp; Mario (Nintendo), Mario/Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"MAAAAAAAAARIO!" Luigi screamed out, running and hiding behind a wall. His entire body was shaking, sweat dripped off his head and his breathing was shaky and heavy.<br/>He rubbed his head and slid down the wall, tears filling his eyes. He sobbed and pulled his hat off his head, his hair a mess. But he couldn't care less anymore. He sniffled and held his hat close.<br/>"I can't do this." he sobbed, he felt like such a disappointment. He wanted to be like his brother, who he cared so much about. Who was so strong and brave. He had all the courage.. And Luigi? He had none. He could barely watch a horror film without getting scared. And they're not even real!<br/>Tears ran down his face, he buried his head in his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. He didn't feel safe, there were boos and poltergeists everywhere. His brother and everyone else was trapped, and King Boo would make him have the same fate at any chance he got. He just wanted to go home.. Relax.. Be with Polterpup, that sounded nice. Very nice. But Polterpup had ran off somewhere, probably chewing on a gold bone. Heh. That made Luigi slightly more happy, he sniffled and wiped his tears. He stared at the floor, it was rotting and cobwebs were everywhere. He sighed and leaned against the wall, flinching slightly when the wall creaked. He stayed there for awhile, staring at the ceiling and trying to reflect. Although he got interrupted by footsteps, he tensed up and looked around. Only to be greeted with his goey doppelganger.<br/>".. Lui.. gi?" Gooigi called out, reaching for Luigi. <br/>"Sad...? Water..? Why..?" Gooigi asked, pointing to Luigi's tears and tear marks. <br/>Luigi sniffled and wiped his tears, quickly hugging Gooigi. <br/>"I-it doesn't matter Gooigi.. I'm glad you're okay.." Luigi smiled slightly, holding back tears so he wouldn't accidentally melt Gooigi. <br/>"Lu... igi..? Ha... ppy?" Gooigi awkwardly stood still, not understanding what Luigi was doing. <br/>Luigi began to cry again, he hugged Gooigi tighter. <br/>"I'm.. I'm.. So happy you're here.." he sobbed, not realising his tears were hitting Gooigi and slowly but surely melting him. <br/>"Lu... ig... i..." Gooigi wiped Luigi's tears, he was melting. <br/>Luigi tensed up and began to cry more at the realisation, he was trying so hard to stop crying. <br/>Gooigi gave Luigi a thumbs up before he melted in Luigi's arms, goo hitting the floor and staining Luigi's gloves. <br/>Luigi paled and whimpered, sobbing and hugging what was left of Gooigi. He wasn't dead but Luigi was too upset to process that. <br/>"Gooigi! I'm so sorry I - I'm so sorry - I-I..." Luigi sobbed and cried, he messed up. Badly. He lost his only other friend. He cried for awhile, eventually passing out. Holding whatever he could of Gooigi. <br/>"Luigi?" A voice called out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luigi rubbed his head and woke up, he looked around, confused. He was in... The Castle ? This didn't make sense, he was in the hotel last right? He didn't have his Poltergust anymore... Maybe it was some strange dream? He sat up, noticing he was in a luxurious bed he blushed and laughed slightly. He didn't deserve to be in a bed like this yet here he was. He got up and looked around curiously, definitely Peach's Castle. He opened the door and nervously walked out, looking down the hallway he couldn't see anyone. He exhaled in relief and rubbed his head, readjusting his hat. <br/>The hallway was long, a red carpet on the floor. While the wall was a painted white with some patterns. <br/>He walked along the hall, briefly recognising it because he was used to coming here with Mario. <br/>Mario. Is he okay? <br/>Luigi began to panic now and ran to the end of the hallway, opening the door. <br/>Mario, the two Toads, Peach, Toadsworth, E Gadd, Daisy and Bowser were all sitting around a table. <br/>"Mario..?" Luigi squeaked, not expecting to see all these people.. How did they all escape? Was everyone okay? Did they get hurt? Why was Bowser and Daisy here? Was it even real? If it wasn't why was E Gadd here? <br/>"Luigi?" Mario called over, his neutral line turning to a hopeful smile.<br/>"Luigi? Bro?" Mario repeated, noticing his brother's worried look.<br/>"A-ah! Oh-uh-I'm-I'm fine!" Luigi smiled nervously and walked over.<br/>E Gadd turned to face the tall green man and chuckled.<br/>"You didn't look so fine when I found you." he responded rather bluntly, in E Gadd style.<br/>"W-when you..... So... That did happen.. It... Wasn't a dream?" Luigi asked nervously, he knew the truth. And he realised that everyone gathering around like this couldn't be good.<br/>"Hoho! A dream!" E Gadd laughed more before shifting his glasses. <br/>"Not a dream." he established before pausing.<br/>"Gooigi is alright, if you were worried" he had a semi sympathetic smile on his face.<br/>"O-oh-oh ho... That's.. That's good" Luigi coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, his nerves showing.<br/>Mario smiled softly, concern in his eyes, he knew when his brother was lying. He wasn't a good liar. <br/>Peach, noticing the concern in Mario's eyes, turned to Luigi. <br/>"Luigi dear?" her voice was gentle, soft, caring. <br/>Luigi jumped and looked over, he didn't like this. Everyone was looking at him now. <br/>"Y-Yes Princess?" he stammered quickly, sweat dripping from his forehead. He pulled at his gloves, a habit when nervous. <br/>"Are you alright hun? You seem rather nervous, you should sit down." she smiled, yet there was a stern side to her tone. <br/>Luigi nodded and nervously sat by E Gadd, he looked around and wrapped his arms around himself. A form of security. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. He's okay. He's okay. <br/>Bowser coughed and rolled his eyes. <br/>"Now that green stache is here can we talk?" he groaned. <br/>Peach sighed and looked at him, an unimpressed look in her eyes. <br/>"Yes." she responded rather sternly and bluntly. <br/>"Right. So. Like. What the hell is going on? All the Kingdom's magic has gone! Kamek can't do shit!" he yelled, angry. <br/>Mario nodded and rubbed his chin. <br/>"I haven't been able to find any power ups! Not even mushrooms." "<br/>Luigi flinched at Bowser's outburst and paused.<br/>"I-If I can ask quickly.. How did you all escape?" <br/>Bowser stared at him, not actually having been kidnapped by King Boo. <br/>"Ah well I can answer that! It was you again Luigi! It was quite marvelous if I do say so myself ho ho! Your emotions had caused such a strong amount of energy that it broke the magic King Boo was using! Isn't that amazing?!" E Gadd explained rather excitedly. <br/>"I never expected such a thing, I mean, you cry all the time so I--" E Gadd was cut off by Bowser. <br/>"Are you saying Green Stache is the reason we have no magic?!" Bowser scowled. <br/>E Gadd blinked, before shrugging. <br/>"Possibly, but unlikely. King Boo has done some mighty things before! So I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow used Luigi's energy.. Hm.... That... Sounds like a good idea" E Gadd grinned and looked at Luigi. <br/>Luigi could feel his anxieties bubble up once again. He just barely calmed down. He was the reason this was happening? Kinda? Mostly?! Damn it.. <br/>"Luigi." E Gadd poked him with his pen a few times. <br/>"Luigi. Luiiiigiiii... Earth to Luigi." E Gadd poked Luigi again. <br/>Luigi jumped and looked at E Gadd, he really needed to stop spacing out like this. <br/>"Uh-uh-huh?" he squeaked nervously. <br/>"What were you feeling before you passed out?" he asked, pulling a notebook out from seemingly nowhere. <br/>"E-erm... Uh... Upset?... I dunno... I felt lost.. I-I just wanted us all to have a good trip for once! A-and I should have been more careful.. All this is my fault I'm so sorry-" Luigi began to sob, covering his face with his hands. <br/>E Gadd jumped and blinked, shifting his glasses. Emotions weren't his strong suit. Ghosts were. Thankfully Mario was on the case, he gently hugged Luigi close. <br/>" Shh.... Shhh bro.. Hey hey, it's okay bro.. It's not your fault. You saved us, and me, again! For the third time." Mario rubbed his back and gently wiped Luigi's tears. <br/>"I-I know.. I know I just..." Luigi sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve and whimpering. <br/>Daisy, who was tired of staying so quiet, also hugged Luigi. <br/>"Cmon! You're like the bravest plumber I know! This wasn't your fault yeah? And we'll fix this!" Daisy nodded, leaving no room for Luigi to argue back. <br/>Luigi's cheeks flushed bright red and he wiped his tears, looking at Daisy. <br/>"You-you think so?" he sniffled, letting go of Mario. <br/>Mario smiled to himself, noticing Luigi's blush, he let go of Luigi. <br/>Daisy grinned and let Luigi go, she nodded. <br/>"I don't think it." <br/>"What..?" Luigi deflated slightly. <br/>"I know it!" Daisy grinned again, punching Luigi in the arm. <br/>Luigi squeaked and smiled quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. Embarrassed and still slightly upset. <br/>Toadsworth cleared his throat. <br/>"Not to interrupt but we have important things to discuss." he folded his arms. <br/>"We do" Peach smiled softly, she knew her friend had feelings for Luigi and it was obvious Luigi felt the same. <br/>"A-ah yes, sorry sorry" Luigi quickly apologised and glanced over at E Gadd who grinned at him. <br/>"I have a few theories about this." E Gadd nodded. <br/>"Oh? Care to explain?" Toadsworth asked, unknowing of what he just released. <br/>"Ho ho of course!" E Gadd grinned. <br/>Luigi, Mario and Peach all collectively cringed. This was going to be a long afternoon. <br/>"So, of course we were all trapped in the hotel apart from Toadsworth, Bowser and Daisy. While in the hotel I was quite interested in the 'Boss Ghosts' as you'd call them. But I was soon put in a painting, just like the others apart from Luigi. Luigi had found me and we went from there, blah blah blah!" E Gadd huffed, he was trying his best to not talk about his inventions. <br/>"Get on with it!" Bowser snapped. <br/>E Gadd rolled his eyes and ignored his comment. <br/>"The whole energy of the hotel had always been off. It made sense as it was haunted. But when Luigi released me, the energy had changed. I can't really explain it but Luigi changed the energy. My guess is that King Boo realised this and decided to make Luigi pass out and absorb the energy with his crown. Or Luigi was so upset, while his emotions broke the magic in the hotel, it could have broken the magic everywhere. Or King Boo somehow did this while we were at the hotel, or beforehand. I doubt it though. But this doesn't rule out that one of you three might be responsible." E Gadd looked at Daisy, Bowser and Toadsworth. <br/>Toadsworth shifted his glasses and narrowed his eyes. <br/>"That's simply preposterous Professor" he defended himself. <br/>"Why would we be here if we did it???" Daisy blinked, confused. <br/>Bowser huffed and tapped his foot against the floor. <br/>"I didn't do shit! Now how the fuck do we get magic again?" he growled. <br/>"I believe we need to find King Boo." E Gadd grinned at Luigi. <br/>Luigi groaned and whimpered, sliding down his chair. <br/>"He has his own castle, mansions, hotels, theme parks. He has a lot of things! Won't this be fun Luigi?" E Gadd nudged Luigi and laughed. <br/>"I hate this." Luigi complained, rubbing his face with his gloved hand. <br/>"You're still scared Green Stache?!! Euuugghhhh! We're going to be with you this time!" Bowser grinned slightly. "I'll keep the Princess safe, that alright sweetheart?" he grinned at Peach. <br/>Mario coughed and glared. <br/>"I can do that just fine thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it toke so long to update, next chapter should be up by the end of the week</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day had passed. Luigi was now preparing at home with Mario. Thankfully Polterpup had randomly appeared, he was playing with Gooigi. <br/>"Isn't that kinda weird?" Mario commented about Luigi's gooey clone. <br/>"And a metal version of you isn't?" Luigi asked, packing some clothes onto a suitcase. <br/>Mario nodded, stuffing random things into his own suitcase. <br/>"That's a fair point bro" he nodded to himself. <br/>Luigi smiled slightly and put a few books into his suitcase. He needed to be occupied, he kept packing more and more books. <br/>Mario who had finished packing awhile ago, looked over. <br/>"Uhh.. Weeg. You know you can't fit all those right?" he grinned <br/>Luigi blinked and laughed nervously, taking some out. <br/>"Well duhh.." he rubbed the back of his neck before zipping his suitcase up. <br/>"Uhhh huhhhh." Mario laughed and sat by Luigi. <br/>"You're not a good liar, because you're a lil baby, and I'm the older more mature brother" he teased, ruffling Luigi's hair. <br/>Luigi huffed and held his hat. "Cut that out bro!" he glared. <br/>Mario laughed, a teasing look in his eyes. <br/>"I'm just pulling ya leg bro!" Mario quickly defended himself, wiping tears from his eyes.<br/>Luigi huffed and crossed his arms, although he couldn't help but smile. Mario always knew how to make him smile when he needed it. <br/>Mario laughed and ruffled Luigi's hair again. <br/>"You gonna be alright?" he asked, concerned. He knew his brother had a tendacy to<br/>overthink, especially in a situation where he was going to be face to face with his fears. <br/>Luigi sighed and nodded. <br/>"I won't be alone this time…I'm sure I'll be alright" he smiled slightly. <br/>Polterpup ran over and jumped onto Luigi's lap, excitedly licking Luigi's face. <br/>"Hehe-! Good puppy!" Luigi grinned and pet Polterpup, rubbing his belly. <br/>Gooigi stood in the corner, he was sentient yet he struggled to actually do anything unless told to. <br/>Polterpup licked Luigi's hand and barked happily before looking at Gooigi and barking at him. <br/>"... Puppy..?" Gooigi looked at Luigi and Mario, confused.<br/>"You can pet him bud!" Luigi smiled quickly and gently set Polterpup down, who quickly ran to Gooigi and started licking his face happily. <br/>Gooigi blinked and laughed, petting Polterpup. <br/>"Good puppy… " he mimicked Luigi, he seemed relaxed for once. <br/>Mario laughed and smiled at Luigi, nudging him. <br/>"He looks just like you huh bro? How'd E Gadd make him?" he asked curiously. <br/>Luigi thought briefly, remembering E Gadds answer he laughed and shook his head. <br/>"He collects DNA samples from everyone he meets." he shook his head again.<br/>"Such an E Gadd thing." he added. <br/>Mario blinked <br/>"He does what?" Mario was confused, and to as why Luigi was so calm about it. <br/>"You know what E Gadd is like" Luigi laughed, raising a brow and looking at Mario. <br/>"You're… Not wrong, I shouldn't be surprised" Mario laughed as well. <br/>Luigi laughed more and got up, readjusting his hat. <br/>"I'm going to make us dinner" he smiled and walked off to the kitchen. <br/>"Oh alrighty! Thank you bro" Mario thanked, he set the table while Luigi cooked. <br/>Luigi hummed to himself, cooking was one of his favourite things to do, as well as play Tennis, see Daisy, play with Polterpup and have a good relaxing day with Mario. <br/>"Dum dum dum…." Luigi hummed under his breath, Luigi had two plates ready. One of them moved by itself. <br/>"W-wait-did that just--No. I must've imagined it…" Luigi reassured himself. <br/>Luigi began to dish up the dinner when the plate was pushed off the edge, Luigi yelped in response as the plate smashed. <br/>"Luigi? Bro? What's going on?" Mario called in, walking to the kitchen. <br/>"I heard a plate sm--Luigi?" <br/>Luigi knew immediately what this meant, a boo. Right? <br/>"There's a boo bro!" he said while panicking. <br/>Mario smiled softly and rubbed his back, obviously not believing him. <br/>"You should get some rest after we eat, we're in for a long week." Mario comforted, cleaning the plate up and helping his shaking brother dish up. <br/>"Lets eat, this looks amazing" Mario grinned and rubbed his stomach, quickly digging in. <br/>Luigi looked down at his food, while yes it looked nice… He didn't feel so hungry now. Rather nauseous actually. He poked at the spaghetti with his fork and watched the sauce drop onto his plate. He cringed and forced a bite. It didn't taste bad, if he wasn't nervous he'd be proud of how good his cooking actually is. <br/>"Uh, how do you find it bro?" Luigi asked Mario, mostly to silence the silence. <br/>"Its amazing Weeg!" Mario grinned, quickly devouring what was left on his plate. <br/>Luigi laughed slightly, he usually did have a big appetite just like Mario, but not so much now. <br/>"That's great bro!" he smiled anxiously and twirled spaghetti around his fork, eating it and cringing slightly. <br/>"I'm going to clean my plate bro, I'll be back" Mario smiled and went to the kitchen. <br/>Luigi sighed in relief and glanced around, quietly calling Polterpup over. He quietly fed Polterpup his spaghetti, he pet his head. <br/>"Good doggy.." he smiled and got up. Mario shouldn't think too much of his empty plate right? He walked to the kitchen and washed his plate. <br/>Mario was drying other dishes the pair had. <br/>"Luigi?" he called over, turning to face him while drying a plate. <br/>"Mhhhm?" Luigi responded, looking at Mario. <br/>"You're gonna have a nap alright?" Mario grinned. He was worried and it showed in his eyes. <br/>"Oh, okie dokie. A nap sounds quite nice" Luigi laughed and dried his plate before setting it away with Mario's. <br/>Luigi muffled his yawn and looked at Mario. <br/>"We're getting up by 6am right?" he sleepily asked. <br/>"Uh huh, it's only 4pm, I doubt you'll nap that long bro… unless you are a lil baby" Mario teased, amused. <br/>"Yeah yeah… Well I'll be in my room bro" Luigi waved Mario off and walked upstairs sleepily, barely getting to his bed before passing out. He was exhausted. Emotionally and physically.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a longer one!! If there's any grammatical / spelling mistakes I'm sorry! Mario had also kept those two mushrooms hidden away, powers up are very scarce like previously mentioned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning quickly came, surprisingly Luigi had slept until 5am,giving himself time to get ready. Although he did sleep in his clothes. He laughed nervously to himself and dusted himself off before adjusting his hat and taking his suit case downstairs. He hummed quietly before hearing noise upstairs, Mario must be up. He glanced over at the kitchen, he should probably eat but he didn't feel like it. So he poured himself a cold glass of water, that would do for now at least. <br/>"Luigi?" Mario yawned, still in his pajamas which consisted of a red shirt and mushroom boxers.<br/>Luigi looked over and shook his head, disappointed. <br/>"Bro.. You gotta get dressed!" Luigi whined and washed his glass, feeling embarrassed for his brother. <br/>Mario laughed at his reaction. <br/>"I'm not naked bro, don't worry" he joked before picking up his turtleneck and overalls. <br/>"Why do you leave them around here?" Luigi groaned, a little disgusted by his older brother's lazier habits. <br/>Mario shrugged and laughed <br/>"It's not that bad bro, gimme a few minutes eh?" he laughed more and left to get dressed <br/>Luigi shook his head, disappointed. <br/>"Cosa faresti senza di me?" he murmured to himself, walking upstairs and getting his poltergust. He sighed and sat down on his bed, holding the machine on his lap. Could he really do this? It would be the fourth time, well, technically third as he never ended up fighting his arch nemesis in the hotel. He was quite strong, especially when equipped with his poltergust but he still felt afraid. He used to be absolutely terrified of ghosts, boos, anything like that. And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't still afraid, but he could deal with them right? He had his brother, the Princesses, Bowser, E Gadd, Gooigi, and the Toads this time. While he wouldn't admit this aloud, he knew the toads wouldn't be a lot of help. But hey, they were nice most of the time, it should be fine. Well, apart from the fact that Mario, Daisy and Bowser would probably act without thinking in any bad situation. And the professor was more focused on finding out what is happening, not how to stop it. This wasn't going to go well… <br/>He was soon interrupted by a loud bark and Polterpup jumping onto his shoulder. <br/>Luigi jumped and looked at the ghostly puppy. <br/>"Oh hello boy.. Huh? It's time to go already? Ah yeesh…" Luigi gently scratched Polterpups ears, or rather where they'd be. He stood up and sighed as he put his poltergust on. <br/>"I can do this." Luigi said, a tinge of nervousness in his voice. </p><p>Luigi walked back downstairs, relieved to see Mario ready alongside Gooigi. <br/>"Heya guys!" Luigi greeted, he tried to seem brave, like Mario. But there was a tinge of anxiety in his voice. <br/>Mario who was now properly dressed, looked over and grinned. Tossing Luigi a mushroom and keeping himself one. <br/>"We both haven't had breakfast, so, cheers?" Mario grinned before eating the mushroom. <br/>Luigi laughed slightly and caught the mushroom. <br/>"Cheers" he smiled before eating his own, feeling slightly less anxious and nauseous. <br/>"Come on! Letsa go!" Mario jumped outside, holding his suitcase. <br/>Luigi laughed semi nervously and shook his head to himself. He never understood how Mario could be so brave and excited for adventure, it was admirable. He quickly followed, Polterpup and Gooigi following behind.<br/>".. Where are we meeting them again Weeg?" Mario asked Luigi, a sheepish grin on his face. <br/>Luigi laughed and rolled his eyes. <br/>"Peachs castle" he informed Mario. <br/>Mario nodded and began to run and jump ahead, leaving Luigi behind accidentally. <br/>"Mario-!" Luigi called after his brother, quickly running after him as quickly as possible. <br/>Gooigi looked at Polterpup and then Luigi. <br/>"Mario?"  he called in confusion. <br/>Luigi realising about Gooigi, paused but accidentally hit a wall in Luigi fashion. <br/>"Ouch!" he stumbled back before looking at his poltergust and pressing a button, Gooigi teleporting into the canister. <br/>"Sorry about that" Luigi apologised, a sympathetic look shining in his eyes. <br/>Gooigi made a noise of acknowledgement from inside the canister. <br/>Luigi laughed slightly and caught up to Mario, panting slightly and rolling his eyes. <br/>"You're quite energetic for 6am.." Luigi laughed softly. <br/>Mario hummed and looked at him with a grin. <br/>"I get to go on an adventure with my bro! And Peach! It's great!" Mario excitedly bounced along. <br/>Luigi laughed and nodded, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. <br/>"I'm glad you're excited bro.. But this may take awhile because we don't know where King Boo is" Luigi explained, glancing in his brother's direction. <br/>Mario nodded and shrugged, not so bothered by this. <br/>"I don't mind" he chuckled, glancing around at the toad houses around him. The Mushroom Kingdom was just starting to wake so things were quite calm for the moment. He doubted that would last though. <br/>Luigi looked ahead, noticing Peach's castle he adjusted his hat. <br/>"I bet you two mushrooms.. Erm whenever we find more, that E Gadd and Toadsworth will start arguing immediately." Luigi joked to Mario, causing a laugh and a nod from Mario. <br/>"Alrighty bro, you ready?" Mario looked at Luigi and smiled softly. <br/>Luigi inhaled and nodded. <br/>"Yes… I'm ready!" he grinned determinedly at his older brother. <br/>Mario opened the castle doors, his suitcase wheeling behind him. <br/>Luigi followed, also wheeling his suitcase. His poltergust sat snug on his shoulders, Polterpup trotted behind him happily. <br/>Peach and the others were all gathered around talking, the only one yet to arrive was Bowser unsurprisingly. <br/>"Oh hello Mario, Luigi!" Peach greeted with a wave, Toads were sorting everyone's luggage out. Aside from E Gadd who was persistent about keeping his things. <br/>"You really should let them take your belongings--" Toadsworth began, only to be interrupted by E Gadd shushing him and rolling his eyes. <br/>"Hello Princess!" Mario waved with a wide grin, it getting wider once he heard the old men's antics. Laughing to himself he sat down by Peach who was talking to Daisy at a table. <br/>Luigi glanced at Mario and then E Gadd before deciding to sit by his brother instead.<br/>"Who's ready to kick boo ass?!" Daisy yelled, throwing her arms into the air excitedly. <br/>"I am!" Peach giggled, jokingly whacking the air with her parasol. <br/>Mario nodded and posed, a grin on his face. <br/>"Definitely!" he laughed along. <br/>The trio looked toward Luigi who tensed up before laughing and rubbing the back of his neck. He tipped his hat nervously and nodded.<br/>"Me too..!" he squeaked, shifting the straps of his poltergust. <br/>Daisy gave him a thumbs up and she grinned brightly before looking at Peach.<br/>Peach cleared her throat and glanced at her friends. <br/>"We're going to be sharing a camper van, do not fret though! It's far from tiny, we will all be able to have rooms as well as room for our things. We will go location to location, checking whether he is there or not. We will then sleep in the camper van and move on depending on the result." she explained to her friends, hoping they wouldn't mind. <br/>And well, they didn't mind. <br/>"That sounds so cool! Sleepover for ages!" Daisy grinned and laughed. <br/>Mario laughed <br/>"I don't mind" Mario and Luigi said in unison, looking at each other and raising their eyebrows before chuckling. <br/>Peach muffled her laugh at the brothers shenanigans and relaxed. <br/>"I'm glad you don't mind, I'm sure it'll be quite enjoyable." Peach smiled. <br/>The Castle doors burst open and it was Bowser who grinned at everyone. <br/>"The king has arrived!" he declared with a smirk. <br/>Peach rolled her eyes. <br/>"Did you bring any luggage?" she asked the koopa king with a raised eyebrow. <br/>Bowser scoffed and rolled his eyes <br/>"And why would I need luggage?" he raised a brow with a smirk on his face. <br/>Peach blinked and shrugged<br/>"Well alright then, before we head off, has everyone eaten?" she looked around. <br/>The responses were all yes and nods so she smiled and got up. <br/>"Then we're off!" she declared happily, leading everyone outside to where the camper van was parked. <br/>Two Toad guards protected it as other Toads put everyone's luggage inside. <br/>Peach smiled at the guards <br/>"Thank you, you are now dismissed. Oh, and thank you too!" she giggled and smiled at the Toads helping with luggage.<br/>The Toads grinned and saluted jokingly. <br/>"No problem Princess! Good luck!" All but one Toad left, he climbed inside and hopped on the drivers seat. <br/>"Ah yeeshh…This won't be a smooth ride" Luigi thought to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>